Buon San Valentino
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Escribí lo que sucede después de los dos capítulos de Hetalia de Buon San Valentino.


Ludwig se dio cuenta enseguida de que ya nada iba como debía, como estaba planificado.

A pesar de que acababa de gritarle al italiano, comprendió que esta vez, en la situación no cabía lugar para la violencia.

Alguien le había dicho alguna vez que el amor era algo suave. Y gritar no era algo suave.

Se quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta de la confusión y el temor de los meseros, cocineros, clientes y, lo peor de todo, de Feliciano.

Inspiró aire hasta que sintió sus pulmones llenos, para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

No es como si estuviera huyendo, sino que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. La batalla estaba perdida y ni siquiera él supo cómo manejar con aquello.

Esperen, ¿No significaba que todo estaba bien? ¿Si Italia no tenía ninguna intención amorosa hacia él no significaba una carga menos? ¿Qué no iba a tener que hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos? Pero de alguna forma extraña, le dolió.

Continuó caminando por la calle con el paso pesado e imponente. Hoy la gente que lo rodeaba no le temía, ignoraba su presencia que un día cualquiera hubiese, como mínimo, atraído la mirada de curiosos amedrentados. Pero no hoy, hoy era San Valentín, un día color de rosa.

Lo invadió la decepción y la angustia, ya que se había pasado la última semana fantaseando en cómo sería corresponder a sus sentimientos... imágenes de viejos pedazos de imaginación llegaron a él. Por ejemplo, que el italiano le diera de comer en la boca o que le saludara con un beso cuando llegaba a la casa. Un beso en la boca.

Ese último pensamiento le trajo un gusto amargo a la boca. Era triste pensar en que nada de eso iba a suceder, incluso si se sentía mal por sentirse así. Es verdad que quizá no debería sentirse atraído por el italiano de sonrisa idiota y débil como una micronación, mas lo que sentía contradecía un poco ese hecho. Porque era más que el italiano de sonrisa idiota y débil como una micronación, él era el italiano de sonrisa idiota que lo abrazaba y le decía que lo quería cuando nadie más lo hacía. Que a pesar de ser tan débil como una micronación, tenía la esperanza de ayudarlo en aquella guerra, poniendo su granito de arena a favor de Alemania.

Se detuvo en el medio de la calle divisó una plaza en la cuadra siguiente. Suspiró y se dirigió allí. Sentía el cuerpo cansado, rendido. Como si hubiera sido un combate real, solo que las consecuencias no eran muertes y pérdidas, sino revuelo adentro suyo. Emociones difusas y todavía dudosas, empero tristes.

Se sentó en un banco de la plaza, la cual estaba a oscuras y algo desolado. Podía ver a lo lejos algunas parejas feliz, lo que lo ponía algo furioso, a sabiendas que era envidia.

Ludwig era una persona que sabía luchar por lo que quería, siempre y cuando fuese cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto no era algo contra lo que pudiese luchar o abolir a golpes y tiros, sino que era mucho más complicado. Tampoco podía firmar una alianza que presentara en un papel el tipo de relación de trabajo y amistosa que podía tener.

Era diferente.

Eso era lo que lo llevaba de los nervios, sin saber hacia adonde apuntar con sus pensamientos.

― Lud...

¿Estaba volviéndose loco o esa era la voz de Italia? Volteó la cabeza y lo vio ahí parado, a unos metros de él. A pesar de que lo había llamado en un murmullo, el silencio que había en esa noche era bastante inmenso, lo suficiente para que el castaño se hiciera escuchar.

― Fe... Feliciano.

― Te has ido corriendo... ― Susurró con tono inocente.

Ludwig casi se estremece. Italia estaba serio.

― Me disculpo. Yo solo... no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

― Yo soy el que debería disculparme.

El alemán pestañeó, confundido. Frunció el ceño al no comprenderle.

El italiano se acercó con paso lento y se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Disculparte por qué? ―No podía evitar estar nervioso.

― Por haber reaccionado así, Lud... pero fue una gran sorpresa.

De repente, no quería hablar sobre ello. Alemania ya había tenido suficiente humillación por una noche. No necesitaba más caos dentro de él. No más mezcolanza de sentimientos extraños y ajenos a cualquier cosa que haya sentido alguna vez...

― Lo siento. Ahora, será mejor que volvamos a casa y...

― No he terminado de hablar. ―Feliciano esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no pudiendo soportar tanta tensión. Era una sonrisa amable, adorable. ― Yo creo que su proposición fue demasiado... precipitada. Además, ¿Dónde se ha visto que un italiano pueda casarse con un hombre? Las personas del Vaticano se enojarían mucho conmigo... ―Soltó un bufido divertido.

Al contrario no le hacía nada de gracia. Un aura (de haber tenido color, el aura sería color hielo o negro oscuridad) comenzó a rodearlo. Estaba enojado, pero la tristeza era lo que mantenía a raya sus estallidos de ira. No iba a gritarle. No tenía derecho.

― Pero... ―Añadió Italia― No quiero descartar la idea de estar juntos...

Las mejillas del italiano de colorearon de color rosa mientras en sus ojos brillaba la alegría y la esperanza.

Alemania no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto. No quiso esperar a que el otro actuara, ya que eso era lo que siempre ocurría, mas su cuerpo no respondía a la simple orden de un abrazo. Nunca había dado uno, solo los había recibido.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, Feliciano fue quien lo abrazó. Se colgó de su cuello cariñosamente como lo había hecho miles de veces, solo que esta vez, las cosas habían cambiado.

Ludwig le rodeó la cintura y se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, que hacer, que pensar.

― Lud... ¿Sabes algo sobre el amore?

― Sí. Bueno, dependiendo a lo que te refieras...

Feliciano se alejó un poco, sin romper el abrazo.

― L'amore è cosa soffice... ―Canturreó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El alemán se volvió de piedra, otra vez en blanco. Lo único que pudo hacer es procesar las palabras, recordando que "soffice" es "suave" en italiano. El otro notó con disgusto como el alemán se tensaba, nervioso.

― È cosa soffice., y te enseñaré como es... será divertido~ Comeremos pasta como en _La dama y el vagabundo_, miraremos películas de romance con alguna lucha como les gusta a ustedes los hombres de Alemania y dormiremos juntos todas las noches.

El alemán se relajó un poco al ver que el italiano volvía a ser el de siempre. Lo estrechó más en sus brazos, recordando por libros y películas que el amor no es cosa suave. El amor es cosa sin sentido. Le costaría muchísimo poder ser algo menos estructurado y duro. Pero supo que al final, valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

― Como te guste, Feli-... ―Estuvo a punto de decir el nombre completo, pero se interrumpió. Se dio cuenta que "Feli" era más corto y práctico, y más personal. Si tenía suerte, el otro podía considerarlo tierno, como un avance. O mierda, ¿Cómo es que la situación había llegado a ser así?

Sin embargo, no le importaba mucho en este momento. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del menor era cálido y reconfortante, como el cariño de la gente cuando regresas victorioso de una batalla. Eso lo hacía sentir bien y se distrajo observando la expresión encantadora que tenía el italiano.

Feliciano lo tomó del rostro.

― Lud... quiero un beso.

La petición simple y sonsa lo puso en un aprieto.

¿Un beso?

Alemania juntó todo su coraje y se inclinó, entrecerrando los ojos. Se sentía agitado y sofocado, no muy acostumbrado a permanecer tanto tiempo en contacto físico con otra persona. Aun así, logró tener sus labios contra los del italiano.

Feliciano hizo el resto. Con actitud un tanto pícara, lo besó dulce y tierno, pegando más su cuerpo al del mayor.

El beso duró poco, pero ambos sabían que no sería el último, sino el primero de muchos más.

― Buon San valentino~

Ludwig rozó sus labios con la mejilla del contrario, como muestra de cariño e intento de un beso.

― Feliz San Valentín, Feli.


End file.
